


Oh god he's awake now and everything is so different.

by caprisoda



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Badass, Character Death, Death, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, I suppose that should fit in right, Minor Character Death, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisoda/pseuds/caprisoda
Summary: After so long... they're awake. Tell me, how has the world changed?( Part of my backstory for my bloodhunter, Fenrir! This is purely for my dnd group, but I'm not just going to keep this to myself, so go ahead and read it!Also, there will be warnings at the beginning of the chapters, so please read those. )
Kudos: 3





	1. Ch1. Ice-breaker, Past Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cleithrophobia, Missing body part(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes fate likes to grab you by the hand and throw you into a mess. That's just how it is sometimes.

"So... how long do you think this has been... like this?" 

A shrug is all that’s given in response to his question. 

"Hell if I know. This is the first time I've ever _ seen _ winter in summer. But what I _ can _ tell you is that I've got the feeling that this isn't exactly a natural occurrence," Answers the pink-haired druid.

"Ok," Dennis, the one in green, starts: "But say— like—"

"Well, if I have to give an estimate, I'd say centuries."

The ranger whistles in amazement, taking it as a good answer to his inquiry. Felone —the druid as previously mentioned— rolls their eyes in response, continuing to walk through the ... winter wonderland. If it could even be called that.

It was too... _ still _. Too quiet, to even be called such a thing.

When they first arrived here, Felone had tested the snow that resided in the forest, deeming it as too hard to be made into a snowball. Which, considering it was snow, all of this... was super fucking _ weird _ in her book. If anything, it felt more like hail made to look like its white and fluffy sibling.

"Y'know."

"Hm?" Felone looks to Dennis, who was in the middle of putting his bow and arrows away.

"This forest is supposed to have, like, dangerous fauna, correct? Isn't it weird that none of them seem to be after our asses?"

"...Well, it _ is _ winter."

"Beside that! You'd think that even the dangerous plants would be here, or even some wolves— but none! Zilch! Nada!"

"...I suppose that is unnatural...?"

"Ugh, you don't get it, do you?" The bridge of Dennis’ nose is pinched as he let’s a frustrated sigh out. For someone who worked with animals, you’d think Felone would have noticed!

"Nope."

"Ok, then how about this,” Dennis crosses his arms, hands now free of bow and arrows: “it feels like this place is trapped in time." He pauses, as he lets Felone soak this in. The explanation continues, once he's sure the information is rolling around in her head.

"Earlier, I checked on some of the trees, hoping to find some sort of snack to munch on, only to find a few chipmunks,” Another sigh is let out before he looks back at his druid friend: “Honestly? I thought they were dead. But… no. That wasn’t the case.”

"You didn't try moving their limbs, did you?"

"..." A beat passes: “Yeah.”

“Didn’t move? Like at all?”

"Nope. Wouldn’t budge at all to the point I couldn’t even move them.”

"Oh,” Felone frowns, looking over at one of the trees still trapped in snow: “That’s concernin’.”

They fall into silence as Felone decides to place her axe onto their shoulder. Thinking that if Dennis could afford to put his guard down for the time being, so could she. 

Meanwhile, said ranger was currently chewing on his own thumbnail, a worried look on his face. The further they went into the forest, the colder it got. The closer they became…, the more menacing the forest as a whole felt like. Almost--- Almost as if the forest, hell, or even some other kind of presence was trying to scare them off.

"...."

He looks to the side, only to catch Felone picking their ear with her own pinky. His eyebrows furrow at that. How could she be so calm and composed about all of this? Hasn’t she noticed at _ all _?

Immediately, he shakes his head, silently patting his cheeks to get himself back on track. Eyes are now forward, as nostrils are flared, and a building is in sight—

They both stop. 

"Um…” Dennis begins, eyes darting back and forth between Felone and the building: “Are my eyes working—"

"Yeah, I'd like to think so, unless I'm the only one seeing that building."

"...Ok." 

The two of them look at each other.

"You go first," says Felone.

"No way, druids first," counters Dennis.

A moment passes as the two stare each other down, wondering who will break first. Neither of them blinking, until Felone lets out a reluctant sigh, now with her hand on their forehead.

"Ok, ok, fine," She makes a move, one foot in front of the other: "I'll go first."

"Oh thank g—"

Suddenly Dennis is hurling through the air. It was a fake out.

"FELONNNEEE—!"

"GENTLEMEN FIRST, BUDDY!"

Well, so much for thinking Felone was calm and composed! It doesn't take long for face to meet snow, though it only lasts for a few seconds as Dennis is immediately sitting up, repeatedly spitting out snow. He spends a few minutes clearing his mouth out, before looking up.

Felone's next to him, staring in front of her.

"Hmmm, a door, huh?"

"You think you'll be able to open it?” He decides that he won’t yell about it, besides, they’re already here anyways. So the point of chewing her out was null: “Who knows how long it's been covered in the cold."

"Hmmm," A hum, as his friend tries to open the door with just her hands. It doesn't work as they'd both hope it would.

So... Felone grabs her axe and gets to work.

"Can you at least—" whack: "Warn me—" whack: "Before you decide—" whack: "to go ham?"

"Nope."

"Thanks..."

A couple of whacks later, the door breaks, allowing the two entry. 

They both take a quick look around. But only Dennis can really take in the information being given to him.

This was an abandoned church. And considering the big old monument of a dragon's head, it's probably one of those old religions, the ones that loved to worship dragons. Though he couldn't quite pinpoint what dragonic deity this church was under. There were no symbols or even any other statues that'd give him any clues.

"Hey, Dennis," Felone calls out for him, snapping the ranger out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

But before his partner could reply, he finally sees it.

"...Is that... a giant ice cube?"

"Looks like it. Feels like it."

Dennis moves towards it, knocking a hand on it once he's near. ....Yep. Pretty cold. He also doubted that they could just punch right through this thing.

"...Hey, Felone. Mind if I borrow that axe of yours?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks."

With all his might, he attempts to swipe at the gigantic ice cube-- only to be stopped by the thing itself. The axe bounces off, leaving no marks or anything.

"...Oooooo-kay," Felone starts, getting up: "Well, you tried that. Why don't I try something?"

"Go for it."

Dennis steps back, as Felone chants an incantation. It makes the cube slightly softer— at least soft enough to chip through it. After she gives it a few whacks of her own, she finally has another idea.

"Let's apply flame to the axe. That might save us some time."

"OK."

And so, they go at it, switching between flame, axe, and water to chip away at the ice.

A few hours pass, and the top of the cube is finally clear enough from the previous process, allowing them to see through it. And what they see...

"Is that...?" Felone begins.

"Looks like a humanoid figure stuck in there...."

Looking back at each other, the two of them nod, determined to get this person out.

And so, they camp out at the abandoned church, taking turns with spells and the axe, hoping to free whoever's in there.

_ A few days later... _

Dennis is taking his turn at the axe this time, applying fire spell after fire spell onto it, chopping away in a healthy rhythm. But, suddenly, he stops.

"...Um, Felone? You might want to take a look at this."

Raising an eyebrow, she gets up, looking at the remains of the ice cube. Dennis had finally gotten a good chunk of the ice out of the way, allowing the two of them to get a closer look at whoever this stranger was. 

It didn't look like anyone they knew. But judging by how shaggy their long hair was, alongside their hole ridden shirt... Felone had to guess this person was stuck in this ice cube for a long-ass time. That, worried her. 

But what really concerned her were the ears atop their head. 

So, she holds her hand out towards Dennis, "Hand me the axe."

They're met with no objections aside from a raised eyebrow.

Another hour passes, and finally, they make their way through the block of ice. After days of going at it, they’ve successfully freed the stranger from their icy prison.

Though, upon freeing the stranger, the air shifts itself in an instant, becoming warmer to match the summer weather that was just outside the forest. It appears that breaking down the ice was the trick to curing the forest of its winter disease.

...However, the stranger still didn't wake up.

Felone begins to reach their hand out towards the aforementioned ears— only to be grabbed by Dennis.

"Um, can I ask what you're doing?"

"Examining the ears. Can't be sure if they're real or fake."

"But what if it wakes them up? What if, like, they're dangerous?"

"We can manage?" Felone answers with another question, shaking Dennis' hand off to continue. The ears felt real, there was definitely cartilage, much like a wolf’s ears would have. They had a bit of resistance to them, but she just contributed to the coldness from the cube. Confirming the ears as real, they start examining the rest of the body, seeing as how the examination didn't stir the stranger awake just yet.

"Ears are real..., hair probably needs some hydratin', but again, feels and appears just as real as the ears, has a tail—" A pause, as they make eye contact with... "Missing an eye, too."

"Yikes," Dennis comments as Felone starts to part the hair, covering the socket: "what do you think this guy's been through?"

"Torture? Or maybe..." A look through the now tattered shirt confirms multiple scars: "A mauling? No idea, but there's definitely some scars on this guy."

"If they wake up... and you know, don’t maul us upon doing that, you think they'll tell us how they got those scars?"

"I dunno..., it might be some sensitive business."

"Ah, right."

It's at that very moment, does the wolf-person stir. Eye slowly opening to reveal a handsome shade of red. 

"!!!"

"..."

They sit up, looking at the duo. But not exactly reacting in... any manner, really. Dennis tries to wave his hand in front of their face, only to retreat his hand back in fear of any negative reaction, making Felone have to do it themself.

"...Dennis, I don't think they're fully conscious yet."

"H-huh?"

"Look," Lo and behold, another hand wave provides nothing. Not even a blink. 

"Oh..."

"Well, seeing as how they're alive, I can take them to my place."

"O-oh! Uh, ok, sure," Dennis lets out an internal sigh of relief. He did not want to suddenly wake up to an angry wolf-person if they ever snap out of it.

With that settled, Felone goes to pick up the stranger in her arms, noticing that their eye begins to close immediately upon being held.

"...Well," They look over to their partner: "I'll walk ya on out of 'ere, not like I'm just gonna leave you by your lonesome if the forest is back alive again."

Who knows what would be in the forest, after all.

Dennis nods, grabbing Felone's axe and packing up before following after.


	2. They're awake now, Past Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's times like these where we question ourselves and what we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.

I take the stranger home, departing from Dennis' company as he takes off, fearful of the unconscious person in my arms.

To be perfectly honest with you, I can't exactly blame him for being scared. I mean, this is more than likely some cursed guy who could probably rip us to shreds if they woke up on the wrong side of the bed. 

Which, slightly worried me.

"Just gotta be positive, Felone. Maybe they won't be so bad," I tell myself, taking deep breaths as I continue to carry them over to my residence: “And even if they are, you’ve dealt with worse! Y’can handle this.”

The only thing that had made me worry about such a thing in the first place, is that… the road over to my place is bumpy, to say the least. Enough so that I worry they might wake up. Obviously, that was not good, since I couldn't even gauge how much of an actual threat they were awake. But...

Well, they didn't wake up at all.

Slept like a baby.

After what felt like hours, I finally made it to my house with the stranger, placing them onto my couch. I try to make them as comfy as can be, rearranging their position ever so slightly. However, this is a couch we’re talking about here. I’m hoping they won’t have much of a backache or anything of the sort if---

No. When. _ When _ they awaken.

"Alright, I think that's enough fussin' about. That's as comfortable as I'm gonna get you."

And it's lights out for the night.

## Day 1

Another examination is order now that Dennis isn’t near me. I’ve the feeling that if I continued back then, he would’ve fainted from how afraid he was.

"Hmmm. Their heart's pretty stable...," I assume so, as it feels pretty faint at the moment.

Next, their arm and legs. What I feel isn’t quite to my liking--- their muscles are pretty weak from all that time they’ve been trapped in the ice cube. While I should’ve expected this…, it didn’t stop me from frowning.

"How long have you been out cold for?"

Knowing I won’t get any sort of answer, I begin massaging their arm and legs. Might as well start some muscle therapy while I’m at waiting.

## Day 2

Hasn't awaken yet...

## Day 3

Still no stirring, however, I've decided to at least give them some nourishment. It wouldn't do them any good if I just let them lie there, deteriorating.

## Day 5

...Their position moved. I had them on their back but... now they're on their side, facing towards the cushions.

Good. That's a good sign.

## Day 7

Open! Their eye’s open now! Though that's about it. 

I tried tracking their eye movement, but all I get is a blank stare. Great.

## Day 8

Looks like their body is running on autopilot for the meantime. I don't have to force their jaw to chew and swallow now. 

## Day 11

"...'Ey..."

I’m roused from my sleep as I feel my shoulder being shaken, assuming it’s Dennis, I try to shake his hand off so my peaceful sleep can continue. However, the hand that’s shaking me doesn’t allow me to do that, pausing and holding me in place before continuing to rock me.

My eyes begin to open, now that he has my attention, I guess.

"Where... am I?"

...That does not sound like Dennis.

Nor, does that look like Dennis, at all. 

Sitting up, I stare in front of me before slowly turning my head to face the stranger. 

"Can... y'hear me...?"

Oh. Right. They asked where they were.

"You're, in my home."

"Your... home..."

"Yes, that's right," Removing my blanket, I begin to get up: "Would'cha like some soup?"

"Ah... sure."

Making the soup doesn't take too much work. Peel the potatoes, ground up the tomatoes, and make into a paste... add a bit of water. 

Boil the potatoes as I cook the sauce, adding herbs to both pots. 

And wait. Stirring the sauce every so often so that it doesn’t burn, which would end up making the bottom of the pot crusty with overcooked sauce.

Not a good thing to taste, trust me.

"Huh..."

Jumping in place, I make sure that I didn’t accidentally knock over the boiling pot of sauce, before quickly looking over at the stranger--- who, was, right behind my shoulder. 

Watching me cook.

"Y'know it's kinda rude to disturb the cook?"

"It is? Oh... sorry,” They look down at the floor in embarrassment: “I was just thinkin' that it was interestin'..."

"Watchin' me cook?"

They fall silent, giving me no answer. I’m left to cook in peace as they return to their seat at the kitchen table.

A little while later, I'm there at the dinner table, sitting across from them as I watch them chug the soup, both my elbows on the table as I hold my head with my hands. Now, I can finally take a good look at them while in action. 

Which is quickly noticed.

"Mmmm?" Quickly chugging the rest of their soup, they put down their bowl, raising an eyebrow towards me.

"Oh, it's nothing...," A pause: "Um, whatever your name is."

It's silent for the moment. I take this as a chance to watch their face. It doesn't take any detective skills to see their gears are slowly starting up. A deep frown, following by furrowed eyebrows. If anything, it almost looks like they're having an internal debate with themselves. 

"...Fen...rir. We're Fenrir..."

_ We're? _

"Is... somethin' th' matter?"

"Ah, no, don't worry 'bout it, 'kay?"

They nod, leaving me be as they get up, claiming another bowl. 

'We're'... are they royalty of some sorts or what? I've only ever heard that sort of pronoun in regards to kings and queens, pronouncing themselves as 'we' to make commoners believe they're talking on behalf of both the common folk and royalty.

Though, considering this person's state, I'm severely doubting that they'd have any lineage of any sort. Royals wouldn't be encased in ice for... however many years.

At least, I would assume so.

Soon enough, Fenrir eats the whole pot. 

"Now that you’re full," A nod is given: "I've got some... explaining to do."

I explain the current situation--- how Dennis had been the one to tell me about a certain piece of terrain that had acted like winter for ages at this point, urging me to come with him to check it out. How we had found Fenrir in a block of ice at an abandoned church--- they make an indescribable face at the mention of it, though I saw no reason to point it out.

"It took us some days to get you out but, as y'can see..."

"Y'all got me out...," A small smile appears on their face, "Thank you."

"It's no problem, really. We just did what we had to do, is all," I smile back, before crossing my arms; placing a hand over my chin as I take a pause: "...That aside... I do have some questions for you. If that's ok?"

Another silent nod.

"Alright. First off... what are you?"

"...Huh?"

"I mean, you've been encased in ice for who knows how long and you've just came back with barely a heartbeat--- plus, you've got wolf like appendages," Their eye follows my finger as I point towards the right arm: "A wolf's arm..., ears, and even a tail."

They look... shocked. Did they not even notice?

"How long have you been like this?"

"We... don't know."

Oh.

"Ok, then, uh, how long have you been in the ice cube?"

"We... don't know that either, sorry."

"...Let me guess, you don't even know how you got all your scars or your missing eye."

Another shocked face. Guess that's a yes.

"Alrighty then," I ask Fenrir to give me a few moments, allowing myself a chance to roll my own gears.

Wolf's tail and arm... along with the ears...

It's almost as if they're in the middle of a transformation. 

"...!"

Fenrir tilts their head, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe...maybe you're stuck?"

Now they make a 'what the fuck are you saying to me' look. I think I lost them, just a little.

"Maybe you were turning into a wolf, or back into human form an' ended up bein' stuck in that...," I fall silent, making a doubtful look at my hands. No, it sounded too dumb. At least... some of it.

"Y'know what? I know a gal that could help us solve this problem."

"Y'do?"

I nod as I get up to gather myself and change out of my pajamas, "Just give me a quick few, 'kay? I gotta get ready."

Once that's out of the way, we make our way out of my home.

"Well," Looking at Fenrir, I smile at them, "Let's get goin', shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, folks! Sorry for the long wait. I've been waiting to work on the next set of stills for the third chapter, but my tablet pen has yet to come in. 
> 
> And so, since I'm impatient, I decided to throw this onto the table! I'll be sure that once I get my new tablet pen I'll work on the third chapter. Hopefully, if we're lucky, I'll release it next month! Or in a couple of weeks, we'll have to see.
> 
> That said, thank you so much to my DM and my friends for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say thank you to my friend Emi for being my beta reader! And thanks to my DM for allowing me to put this up onto AO3!


End file.
